dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orsino
} |name = Orsino |image = Orsino1.PNG |gender = Male |title = First Enchanter |location = Gallows |race = Elf |class = Mage |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Orsino is an elven mage in Dragon Age II.Gaider, David. "Who or what is Orsino?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-09. He is the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall. http://gamerant.com/dragon-age-2-achievements-details-trung-65594/ Codex Entry Orsino is the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi in the Kirkwall Gallows, and the youngest one in its history. While his magical power is undeniable, it is believed by most that he received the position because no one else wanted it. As the First Enchanter, Orsino holds the unenviable position of being in command of Kirkwall's Circle of Magi, a title granting little more power than that of prisoner's representative. It is a testament to his sense of duty that he tirelessly defends his quarantined wards against Templar accusations, even while some regard him as a traitor and apologist. Orsino is determined to make life better for his charges by standing up to Meredith and demonstrating that the Circle can act for the good of the people. As both a Mage and an Elf he understands how fear leads to oppression. His zeal in this regard, however, has perhaps made him too willing to excuse the transgressions of his initiates as a consequence. Involvement Quotes * (to Meredith) " Blood magic! Where do you not see blood magic? My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption." *"Meredith expects blood magic? Then I will give it to her. Maker help us all." *"The Maker has guided you all to your deaths!" *"Why don't they just drown us as infants? Why give us the illusion of hope?" *'Meredith:' Do not trifle with me, mage. My patience is at an end. *'Orsino:' A wonder that I never saw it begin! *'Hawke:' So I shouldn't slit my wrists and dance naked under the moonlight just to fit in? *'Orsino:' If that's what you intend, perhaps I'll join you after all... Trivia *His name may be reference to Orsino, Duke of Illyria, in Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. * Orsino carries a 3-headed staff called the Staff of Violation, and in Dragon Age: Origins you can find statues of similar design. You can find them in a blood mage hideout in Denerim, and there is one in the Vigil's Keep basement in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, among other places. * His robes and the Staff of Violation are available for Xbox Live avatars."Addons". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-09. *Orsino is a crucial part in earning the "Friends in High Places" achievement, along with Knight-Commander Meredith, Viscount Marlowe Dumar, and Grand Cleric Elthina. * Orsino is also one of the two figures on the starting screen of the game along with Knight-Commander Meredith. Gallery Orsino_study.jpg|Orsino in his study|link=http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orsino_study.jpg Orsino.jpg |Orsino and Meredith the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall OrsinoStaff.png|XBox Live Staff OrsinoRobes1.png|XBox Live Robes References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elite bosses Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Quest Givers Category:Free Marchers